I Think I Love You
by Teenaged Assassin
Summary: Two Titans have fallen for each other, just don't know it. What will result? BBRae Oneshot, little RobStar. Based on the oldie I Think I Love You by the Partidge Family. WARNING: Skips a lot


I Think I Love You 

Summary: Two Titans are unaware if they love each other. How will they find out that either of them is in love with the other one? Beast Boy x Raven. One-Shot.

I Think I Love You 

Raven wandered the Tower. She was feeling very weird lately. More than weird…she didn't know what she was feeling. It was like happiness but sadness and hatred combined.

"**I hope it isn't going to affect my powers," she would say to herself everyday, but lately it was. She would miss the villain sometimes.**

**One day she was about to read her book in the living room when Starfire jumped on her. "Oh, please, my friend Raven, but would you like to go to the mall of shopping with me?"**

**Beast Boy and Cyborg were yelling at each other while playing their video games. It was hard for Starfire to hear Raven's reply, but a muffled, "Sure" came to Starfire's ears. "Glorious!" She happily cried. **

**_TT_**

"**Oh yeah!" Cyborg yelled. "I beat your butt the seventeenth time in a row!" He did his little "victory screech", but Beast Boy got up and gave the controller to Robin. **

"**Aren't you still going to play?" Robin asked his friend.**

"**Yeah, so I can kick you're butt _eighteen _times in a row?" Cyborg laughed. But Beast Boy didn't answer to Cyborg's dumb remark.**

"**I've got something else on my mind," Beast Boy replied shortly.**

"**And exactly what _is it_?" Robin and Cyborg said in unison. **

**Beast Boy looked at them. "Okay…It's something very…strange."**

**_TT_**

"Uh, Starfire," Raven began as she and Starfire walked in the mall.

"**Yes, friend Raven?" Starfire perked up. "Is something 'bothering' you?" **

**Raven sighed. _'Should I tell her?' _she thought to herself. _'Of course…it's not like she's going to spread it around the Tower.'_**

"**I'm…confused." Raven let it out. **

"**About what?" **

"**How I feel. I've been feeling happy, sad, and hateful at the same time. But mostly happy," she let it out again. **

**Silence came among the two. After a few moments, Starfire broke aloud, "You're in love."**

**Raven looked at Starfire. "What!" **

"**You're are feeling love. What I feel for Robin. You feel sad too because you are unaware if the man you love loves you back."**

"**What about hatred?" Raven asked her Tamaranian friend. **

**Starfire was silent, but finally she spoke, "You'll have to figure that on your own, dear friend Raven."**

'**_What a help she is.' _Raven thought to herself. But Starfire did help a little bit. **

"**Please, who is it do you take a fancy to?" Starfire asked with admiration.**

"**What!" Raven looked puzzlingly at her friend. "I don't know yet! I just had this feeling!" **

**Starfire gave the 'like I'm really going to believe that' look. "When have you experienced this 'feeling' of which you speak of, friend Raven?" **

**Raven turned away. She didn't exactly want to tell Starfire when, not now. Not in front of probably one thousand people? **

**But she reminded herself Starfire wouldn't tell everyone.**

**Raven sighed before saying anything. "Near…near…" **

"**Near what?"**

"**Near…oh, do I have to say it?" **

**Starfire looked at Raven. "You aren't going to get over it unless you say what causes this love of yours." **

**Raven looked back away from Starfire. "I cannot-say." **

"**Raven…"**

**Raven looked at Star. She mumbled two words that Starfire couldn't hear.**

"**What? I did not clearly hear you." **

"**Beast Boy, okay!" **

**Starfire giggled for a moment.**

"**What's so funny, Star?" Raven asked. Starfire giggled a little more before saying anything else.**

"**It's been so obvious…some how I knew you were going to say who it was that triggers your love." Starfire giggled again.**

**Raven gaped at her. "You mean…you knew?" **

**Starfire nodded. "Of course! You've just admitted it which makes it, how you say… 'funnier'?" **

"**Okay, Starfire. I get the point." But Starfire kept on giggling.**

**Raven sighed. It was going to be a _long _day.**

**_TT_**

"So, lemme get this straight," Cyborg began. "You are having some weird feeling that is love?"

"**Um…I guess." **

"**So who's the lucky girl?"**

"**That's undecided."**

**All three boys were silent. Finally Robin put his hand over his mouth.**

"**What is it?" Beast Boy snapped.**

"**I think I know who it is." **

**Cyborg caught Robin's point, and did the same thing.**

"**Who!" Beast Boy asked. **

"**You're going to think of us as crazy."**

"**You're ALWAYS crazy." **

**Robin stopped his 'hand-over-mouth-maneuver' and told Beast Boy. After a few seconds, Beast Boy did admit they were _crazy._**

"**You think it's _her _I like?" Beast Boy raged.**

"**Well…"**

"**She never smiles and never laughs at my jokes!" **

**Cyborg looked at BB. "Are you _positive_?"**

"**Well…um…"**

"**You AREN'T positive! So how do you know you don't like her!"**

**_TT_**

Starfire and Raven finally returned with bundles of things…and Raven set them down, went straight to her room, and locked herself in it.

The rest of the four Titans looked at each other. "What was that all about?" Robin asked. Starfire kept quiet.

"Starfire…"

"What is it, friends?"

"Do you know _why _Raven acted strange?" Robin asked.

"N…no."

"Are you positive?"

Starfire nodded. Robin shook his head as he whispered to Cyborg, "She usually tells me stuff like this."

"Duh," Cyborg stated.

"I'll go talk to her." Starfire stated out of nowhere, and left.

_TT_

"Raven," Starfire began.

"Go away."

"But Raven."

"Fine," Raven said, opening the door.

_TT_

"She went through a major breakthrough," Cyborg stated. Beast Boy was on the sofa, crossing his arms.

"Dude," Beast Boy angrily cried, "I do _not _like Raven! That's final!"

"Oh, Beast Boy, when will you ever learn…?" Robin snickered.

"You like her, and _that's _final."

The two boys left, leaving Beast Boy alone. After two hours of sitting and thinking, and sometimes eating his random tofu stuff, finally went to sleep.

_TT_

"Raven, I'm sorry you feel that way about I have said today in the mall of shopping," Starfire explained.

"It's all right, Star. I know you didn't mean it. You were just telling the truth." Raven was a little more relaxed after her talk with Starfire.

"Please, is this okay with you that I leave now?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, it is getting late, so good night, Starfire!"

"Pleasant slorvaks!" Starfire cheerfully and left Raven's room. Raven was still unaware of the day ahead and it's events…especially when Starfire said Raven had a love for BB.

_TT_

The next day Beast Boy was _still _unaware about Robin and Cyborg's remarks yesterday. Did he truly loved Raven? And if he did, did Raven love him back? It made know sense, but sure enough he had to admit Raven was beautiful.

'_Wait, what am I saying?_' Beast Boy thought. _'I cannot love Raven…'_ After all, he loved Terra…

But something was different. If he really did love Raven, how come he didn't know who it was till now? Other than Terra, that was all he could really love.

He looked around the room. Something wasn't right. Not right at all.

He sighed. This was going to be tough to figure out. If he truly loved Raven…then he'd have to admit it.

_TT_

Raven woke up. She read her clock. It read almost 9:00, and she'd have to get up soon.

'_That's strange…why didn't somebody wake me up? I would've guess Starfire would…._' Realizing that something very wrong was going on, she went out of her room and went to take a shower.

After ten minutes in the shower, Raven had gotten out. She was surprised she hadn't seen anyone-except Beast Boy in the living room-in the tower. It was like they abandoned the two.

"Hey, Beast Boy?" Raven asked when she entered the room.

"Hmm…?" He silently hummed.

"Have you seen Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg?"

"Robin has to get something for his bo staff, Starfire has gone to the mall, and Cyborg needed to get parts for the T-Car," he replied.

"Oh."

'_Maybe I should tell him how I feel_', Raven thought to herself.

"Beast Boy, I have to talk to you."

"So do I Rae."

Raven sighed. "I've been feeling kind of…different lately."

"So have I. I have to say, I love ya, Rae."

Raven looked at BB. At first she thought he was joking, but then she realized not. "I…I love you too."

Beast Boy grew closer and closer to Raven, and soon their lips touched. Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Raven didn't want it to stop. She never felt this way before, not after Malchior…she felt nervous but enjoying herself.

Beast Boy, meanwhile, was feeling the same way. He couldn't take his arms off of Raven, and finally when they stopped, Raven looked at Beast Boy one more time before running off.

'_I'm just glad she loves me.'_

'_I'm just glad he loves me.'_

END!

This is pretty much SEVEN PAGES LONG! That is the longest I have ever written, my last being four. Weird. Anyways, I'm starting a new story called 'Do You Believe in Superstition?' Kinda dorky name but it's the only thing to mind. Yes, it is a BBRae story. Here is the plot so far.

_Raven never believed in bad luck. But after a battle with Black Magic, her life has changed. Her friendship with the other Titans, she's lost control, and her powers have grown weak. Only one Titan still believes her life is still valuable, and he's going to help her, even if it means dying. _

It's only going to be four chapters, so you'd probably call it a 'four-shot'? Anyways, please read it when it comes out!

Empress of Azarath-


End file.
